justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teacher
"Teacher" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a teenage boy. He has a dark blue afro, a pink and dark blue shirt, blue-grey skinny pants, and lime green and black shoes. He also wears a green earring on his left ear. Later in the routine, his shirt turns blue. Car Version In this routine, there are two men performing within a car. 'P1 ' P1 is a man with black hair. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, a red and blue shirt, as well as three bracelets - two black and one gold. 'P2' P2 is a man with black hair and beard. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, a ring, an orange vest with black buttons over a green shirt, and a number of golden necklaces. Teacheralt coach 1 big.png|P1 Teacheralt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is very colorful, with many lines and zigzags sifting and floating around. The letters of Love can also be seen floating around in a jumble. During the chorus, the background is blue with pointed stripes and pink broken shards. Afterwards, the background turns purple, teal and black with crazy triangles. Car Version The routine takes place within a moving car, with the scenery heavily zoomed into the dancers. The steering wheel is on the right side of the car, with P1 driving. There is greenery around the car. When the chorus drops, disco lights appear, and the color of the interior changes. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Point to the screen. Gold Move 4: Point to the screen with both hands and have your legs in a kneeling position. This is the final move of the routine. Teacher GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Teacher GM In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Teacher GM2 P.png|Gold Move 4 teachergm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Car Version There are 4 ' Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your arm down as if you are saying "Yes!" Gold Move 3: Slowly spread your arms out. Gold Move 4: Point to the screen. This is the final move of the routine. Tea1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Tea2.png|Gold Move 3 Tea3.png|Gold Move 4 Car GM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Car GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Car GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Make a circle with your right arm as you're playing an air guitar. (Crazy Christmas.) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move TeacherGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Teacher has a Mashup with the theme Costume Party that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features heavily costumed dancers. Dancers * Who Let the Dogs Out? ''(Remake) * ''Monster Mash (Remake) * Cosmic Girl (Remake) * I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Monster Mash ''(Remake) * ''Cosmic Girl ''(Remake) * ''I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Chiwawa * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''Drop the Mambo * Crazy Christmas ''(Remake) * ''Chiwawa * I Will Survive * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM * Who Let The Dogs Out? ''(Remake) Party Master Mode ''Teacher has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' * Teacher * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/Geeks know better/Show Them Sista * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Uptown Funk'/'Want To Want Me' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Pinky Run/Keep it alive/Stretch It/Long Walk * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/'Born This Way'/'All About That Bass' * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Want To Want Me'/'All About That Bass' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Baila Con El Fuego/Party In My Head/Africa's In Me/Cheerful * Back From the 80's/Disco Queen/Sharp Dressed Punches/Sneaky Beanie * Left To Right/Can't See Me/Drama Queen/Too Good For You * Cleaning the floor/Praise The Sun/Relaxing Arms/Flamenco * That's Just Me/Leek Power/[[Born This Way|'Born This Way']]/'Uptown Funk' * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/African Shuffle/Grandpa' Steps * Teacher Appearances in Mashups Teacher appears in the following Mashups: *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) Captions * Falling Down * Give Me Five * Heart Broken * Tchoo Tchoo Dance Quests Teacher appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Coconut Car Version *Sun Trivia * Teacher is the first song by Nick Jonas in the main series. **However, this is his second song in the franchise after Burnin’ Up ( ) with the Jonas Brothers. * This song was leaked along with Same Old Love, This Is How We Do, and You’re The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr * A move from Superstition, Livin’ la Vida Loca and Stuck On A Feeling is recycled. * This is the first promotional single to appear in the series. * The dancer resembles both coaches of Jump. * Teacher (Car Version) is the second routine to be filmed close-up, after Diamonds (Seated Dance). It is followed by What Is Love (Car Version) and Chantaje (Subway Version). *In Teacher (Car Version), Chiwawa and Drop the Mambo can be heard at the beginning of the routine. ** Coincidentally, Chiwawa and Drop The Mambo both appear in the Mashup. *''Teacher'' was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *''Teacher'' (Mashup) is the only Mashup in to feature a coach from a song on the square. *In the Mashup, the dancer for I Will Survive is far to the left of the screen. **Also, sometimes there is a glitch during the last time that dancer appears. Once it says OK, Good, Perfect, or X, it does not change, even though you're doing it right. * In Teacher (Party Master Mode), the caption for Follow The Leader (Sweat) is misspelled as "Stre'cht' It" instead of "Stre'tch' It" on the gamepad. Gallery Game Files Teacher.png|''Teacher'' TeacherALT.png|''Teacher'' (Car Version) Teachermu_cover_generic.png|''Teacher'' (Mashup) Teacherpm_cover_generic.png|''Teacher'' (Party Master) Teacher_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Teacheralt_cover_albumcoach.png|Car Version s album coach tex1_64x64_m_badc32e58b75aa1c_14.png|Classic Menu bkg (7th Gen) Teacherpm_cover_albumbkg.png|Party master album bkg Teacher cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover 265.png|Classic s avatar 200265.png|Classic s golden avatar 300265.png|Classic s diamond avatar pitbull.png|Car Version (P2) s avatar 200266.png|Car Version (P2) s golden avatar 300266.png|Car Version (P2) s diamond avatar teacher pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Teacheralt_pictos_atlas.png|Pictograms (Car Version) In-Game Screenshots JD2017 2017-03-09 12-35-54-255.jpg|Car Version on the menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-38-40-705.jpg|Car Version s loading screen (2017) Teacher-0.png| gameplay (Classic) Behind the Scenes BTS-Unknow-Choreography2.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others teachermenu.gif|Classic s menu progression Teacher Car Menu.gif|Car Version menu progression Teacherbg.png|Background TeacherJD2017Files.PNG|Teacher in Files Videos Official Lyric Video Nick Jonas - Teacher (Lyric Video) Teasers Teacher - Gameplay Teaser (US) Teacher - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Teacher - 5 stars Teacher - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Teacher Teacher - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2016 Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance Now Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2017 Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Teacher (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 'Party Master Mode' Teacher - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) Just Dance 2016 Teacher Party Master Mode References Site Navigation it:Teacher en:Teacher